


Should Come With Warning Labels

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU post 5.08, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Winchesters should come with a warning label.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Come With Warning Labels

Gabriel ruffles his feathers irritably, mopping at the slick layer of holy oil with his shirt, trying to regain some level of both cleanliness and dignity.

Freaking holy oil. Totally immune to finger-snaps. Gabriel looks like he'd been through a bout of Greek wrestling or preparation for a kinky porn video.

...hmm. If he weren't bedraggled and grumpy and half-powerless right now, he would _totally_ be following that train of thought.

"We're really sorry, Gabriel."

Gabriel doesn't look around at the sound of the quiet, apologetic voice. He's holding a grudge, damn it.

"Seriously, man. It never occurred to us that..."

"That someone might use the information you _oh-so-kindly_ made available?"

Gabriel's voice is acerbic and full of snark, because it really should have occurred to rocks-for-brains that _someone_ out there might not exactly use anti-angel tactics for benevolent reasons.

Sam shuffles a bit in embarrassment and some guilt.

Gabriel feels absolutely no remorse about this whatsoever, because he's spent the last week and a half in the grip of some deranged cult with _way_ too detailed knowledge about Enochian binding sigils and the uses of holy oil against angels, and it's all the fucking Winchesters' fault.

The fact that they found out about it in the end and burst in to rescue him means absolutely _nothing._

"Uh... yeah," Sam admits.

Gabriel rolls his eyes so hard he nearly sprains something.

That is just so flipping typical. And just think, _these morons_ are the guys the last hope of the world is fixed on.

If there's going to be any, _any_ chance at all of Earth surviving the Michael-Lucifer tango, these knuckleheads are definitely going to need some help from someone with a clue.

And Gabriel doesn't really want to be that person, but hey, you work with what you've got.

"You Winchesters," he grumbles, at Sam's sheepish expression. "Disaster magnets, both of you. You should come with a warning label."

He tilts his head back and eyes Sam with a speculative expression, because his ability to use his Grace is all screwed up at the moment... but...

Sam's eyes widen.

"...don't you dare add one," he tells Gabriel with a look of alarm, and a hilarious mix of _looming-threat_ and _panicked-realisation_ in his posture and tone.

Gabriel just smirks.

"Fetch me some soap and help me get all this stuff off, and I might reconsider," he drawls.

Sam vanishes from the doorway of the bathroom. Gabriel raises his eyebrows at himself in the mirror.

"You are so screwed," he tells his reflection.

An angelic face peers back from the mirror with no expression, but the golden eyes are warm.

It's been a while since Gabriel acted like an angel. It's going to be weird, like heading out to your school reunion and seeing how everything's changed but is still just the same.

Gabriel thinks he's okay with that.

He winks at himself, at the human reflection that's blinked back into view in the mirror, and turns as Sam enters the bathroom with the soap.


End file.
